Freudenberg family of Jersey City, New Jersey
Members of the Freudenberg family of Jersey City, New Jersey are the descendants of Maximilian S. Freudenberg (1858-1921), who came to New Jersey from Berlin, Germany, where he resided first in Hoboken, and then settled in Jersey City. Origin Maximilian Freudenberg was the son of Sigmund Freudenberg and Clara Horwitz of Berlin, Germany. Max's grandparents are yet unknown, and none of Max's siblings have been identified. Other Freudenbergs in Jersey City This family is believed to have been the only Freudenberg family in Jersey City from 1903 until some time in the 1920s. However, by the 1930 census, a Phillip Freudenberg (c1871-aft1930) of New York and a Henry S. Freudenberg (1877-aft1930) of Germany had made their residences in Jersey City as well. These other two Freudenberg families are not known to be related to the Freudenberg family discussed in this article. Other Freudenbergs in Berlin There were a number of Freudenberg families living in Berlin since the 18th century. However, no relationship to any of the Freudenbergs of Berlin has yet been proven. Known Descendants of Max Freudenberg Click here for a list of the known descendants of Max Freudenberg. Living Family Branches There are 6 living branches of this Freudenberg family in the United States, as of November 29, 2007. Branch 1: Descendants of Arthur Oscar Freudenberg Selma Louise (Freudenberg) Norton (1921-) of New Jersey is the oldest living descendant of Max's son Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968). Branch 2: Descendants of Richard Charles Freudenberg Debra Ann (Freudenberg) Cruz (1961-) is the oldest living descendant of Max's grandson Richard Charles Freudenberg I (1918-1994). Branch 3: Descendants of Eugene Freudenberg Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) is the oldest living descendant of Max's son Eugene Freudenberg I (1900-1956). Branch 4: Descendants of Ralph Herman Freudenberg Donna L. Freudenberg (1952-) is the oldest living descendant of Max' grandson Ralph Herman Freudenberg I (1931-1992). Branch 5: Descendants of Richard Charles Freudenberg Richard John Freudenberg (1953-) is the oldest living descendant of Max's grandson Richard Charles Freudenberg II (1932-2006). Branch 6: Descendants of Grace May (Freudenberg) Sanford Eloise Margerite Sanford (1922- ) is the oldest living descendant of Max's daughter Grace May Freudenberg (1904-1981). Genetic Research Paternal Ancestral Research As of November 29, 2007, the only remaining living descendants of Max Freudenberg who are candidates for Y-DNA testing to connect this Freudenberg family to the other Freudenberg families of Germany are: *Arthur Oscar Freudenberg II (1929- ) and his son Arthur John Freudenberg *Richard John Freudenberg (1953- ) and his son Kurt Freudenberg *The four sons of Ralph Herman Freudenberg I (1931-1992) These eight males have a direct paternal ancestral line to Max. Maternal Ancestral Research As no female siblings of Max are yet known, further research on the Freudenberg family in Berlin is necessary prior to pursuing mt-DNA testing to learn more about Max's mother Clara Horwitz. Only a descendant with a direct maternal line to Clara would be an appropriate mt-DNA donor. Category:Freudenberg (surname) Category:Families of New Jersey